User talk:Wikia
http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/ca/Wikiawelcomelogo.png Welcome to Wikia! If you got a welcome from this account, then you're new on this wiki. Hi! If you're looking for assistance, you can leave a message for the person who signed the welcome message. Follow the link to their talk page, and then hit "edit this page" to write your message. You can also write to a for general Wikia help. Information for admins The Wikia Welcome tool is an automatic process that helps wiki admins to welcome new editors. The goal is to show new contributors that there's a community on the wiki -- and to help connect them to admins, so they know where to go if they have questions. When a contributor makes their first edit, the Wikia Welcome tool leaves a talk page message for them, and creates a user page. The talk page message is signed by the (or Wikia staff member) who's edited the wiki most recently, to help the contributor find someone who's available to talk to them if they need it. Admins on this wiki can customize this in various ways, by editing the following pages: * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user is the welcome message that's left for logged-in contributors. * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon is the welcome message that's left for anonymous contributors. * MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page is the user page that's created for logged-in contributors. * MediaWiki:Welcome-user -- You can use this page to change the signature that's left in the welcome message, or to turn the feature off. There are three settings for this page: **@latest -- This is the default setting. This means that the message will be signed by the latest admin to make an edit on the wiki. **Username -- If you replace @latest with a contributor's username, then all of the messages will be signed by that contributor. **@disabled -- This turns the feature off, so nobody gets a welcome message. If you turn it off, you can turn it back on again by replacing this with @latest or a username. If you have any questions about the Wikia Welcome tool, please write a . Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Firecrow91 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dark123456789 (talk) 02:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sippyjuice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kai 12 (talk) 13:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wadcar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kai 12 (talk) 01:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LS11sVaultBoy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kai 12 (talk) 18:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sarnagon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kai 12 (talk) 12:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC)